


Spencer Breaks Dishes

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer takes a picture of his kitchen floor filled with the debris of pretty much every cup and plate he owns. He uploads it and then carefully types <i>@brendonuriesays</i> in the box where a message goes. He's about to post, but then he stops, adds <i>@thisisryanross @iamjonwalker</i>, and then posts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer Breaks Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> In real life, Spencer's response to The Young Veins' AP interview was to tweet [a picture of tambourines](http://twitpic.com/20n0f0). But I apparently have a thing about him breaking dishes, so here's an alternative angsty snippet.

Spencer takes a picture of his kitchen floor filled with the debris of pretty much every cup and plate he owns. He uploads it and then carefully types _@brendonuriesays_ in the box where a message goes. He's about to post, but then he stops, adds _@thisisryanross @iamjonwalker_ , and then posts.

Usually, he would have just banged the shit out of his drums, but he can't right now. It hurts too much.

*

Spencer doesn't really want to see much of anyone, but he goes to see who it is when the doorbell rings because it might be Brendon. He's not expecting Ashlee.

"Pete's out of town," she says when Spencer opens the door, "or he'd be here." She doesn't so much push her way in as somehow manage to be on the inside when Spencer closes the door. She hugs him, too, without him ever quite agreeing to it. Spencer knows her as this cool girl he gets to hang out with and as Pete's wife, but he also knows her as Bronx's mom, and that's what he's going to blame it on when he starts crying.

"Oh, sweetie," she says.

Spencer clings to her and sobs his fucking heart out, and somehow they end up sitting on the floor.

"Sorry," he mutters when he can talk again.

"No," she says, and she strokes his hair. "I have practice, although at least Pete's band wasn't dicks about it."

It should hurt, and it does, in a distant kind of way, but she's so matter of fact about it that it doesn't make him cry again.

"Now," she says briskly, "you're going to go in the living room, and I'm going to go clear a path to the fridge so I can get at the beer, and then we're going to get drunk, and in the morning you're going surfing and Brendon and Sarah and Shane will laugh at you for being hungover."


End file.
